


Ramon Family +1

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was a request by @shanjedi for: “Cisco and his gf are out crime fighting and rescue an orphan kid from a villain, then decide to adopt them.” I did my best, I don’t generally write family stuff (children are like tiny helpless mysteries to me, idk what to tell you guys) so I hope this is what you wanted! Enjoy!PS: Guest appearance from a Batman villain, because I was too lazy to come up with my own, and I’m also 1000% sure Crane would have no qualms about attacking children for ‘fear related reasons’.





	

“I gotta say man, attacking an orphanage, that’s low,” Barry said as he shook his head, “those kids have had enough trauma in their lives, they didn’t deserve to be dragged into this.”

 

Cisco nodded beside him, “I know Bar, but crazy and evil make a nasty combo,” he sighed, tucking his gauntlets away, “in any case, it’s over now, we’ve got that Scarecrow creep in a holding cell built to contain meta humans, and he’s just a guy with a fear fetish, so he’s definitely not getting out before Oliver comes to escort him back to Gotham…we won, remember?”

 

Barry sighed and shook his head again, “I know it’s just…” his eyebrows knit together as he gazed into space thoughtfully, “I dunno, I just feel really bad for those kids you know? I mean I could have been stuck in an orphanage if Joe hadn’t…” he trailed off, a lump coming to his throat as his feelings from way back when his mother died surged to the surface, mingling with his anger and sadness for the children of the orphanage now.

 

“Barry,” Cisco put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, forcing him to focus on the present, “I know man, but Joe took you in, and here you are saving those kids because you’re a literal super hero,” he smiled at Barry, earning a half hearted smile in return before he added, “besides, think of all the publicity this is going to get the orphanage, hmn? You’re gonna have mass adoption requests flooding their office, I guarantee it.”

 

At that Barry chuckled, “One of those requests gonna be from you and Y/N?” he teased, Cisco narrowing his eyes in response as he finished stowing his suit in the case he’d made for it.

 

“Bro, Y/N and I may be in a committed relationship now, but it’s newly committed, I only just asked her to marry me last month, I’m not gonna ask her to adopt a kid already,” he chuckled, “if anything, you and Iris should put in an adoption request, y’all have been married since you met.”

 

Barry grinned, “Who says we aren’t?” he shot back, earning a curious look from his friend, “Iris and I have talked about having kids, and she does love to take care of people,”

 

“Taking care of people is a little different than being a parent,” Cisco commented, “but I can totally see Iris as a mom…you as a dad, not so much, but-”

 

Barry pouted at him, “Why wouldn’t I be a good dad?” he whined childishly, “I would make a great dad, I mean I’ve had two in my lifetime, I have a surplus of dad knowledge if you think about it, and kids love me!”

 

“I was joking,” Cisco laughed, raising his hands in mock surrender, “you would make a great dad Bar, no question,” he smirked at him as he added, “you could change a diaper faster than anyone alive!”

 

“What’s all this about changing diapers?” Iris asked with a curious smile as she entered the locker room, “are you two expecting?” she teased, Barry and Cisco sharing a look of vague horror at the idea.

 

“We were just arguing about which one of us would be a better dad,” Barry informed her as he stood to pull her into his arms, “Cisco is thinking about adopting one of the kids from the orphanage we saved tonight.”

 

“Oh my gosh, Cisco!” Iris ginned at him, “you and Y/N aren’t even married yet!”

 

Cisco nodded, giving Barry a dirty look, “Yeah, I know, that’s what I told him when I said we were NOT adopting a kid,” he explained pointedly, “then he started talking about how you two wanted kids and got all pouty faced when I made a joke about him being a bum dad.”

 

“I did not pout!” Barry pouted again, “I was just-”

 

“Wait Barry,” Iris interrupted him, her eyes serious as they met his, “do you think we should adopt one of the kids from tonight?” she asked, making Barry’s brain short circuit slightly as it changed course.

 

“W- I….I mean we did talk about having kids together,” he replied softly, “and those kids deserve a home like you and Joe gave me…”

 

“Mmm, wait, stop,” Cisco interrupted, holding his hand up between them, “as touching as I’m sure this conversation is going to end up being, I don’t think it’s something I wanna watch,” he said with a grimace, “and I have a girlfriend to find and take out to dinner, so if you’ll both excuse me.”

 

Cisco turned to leave, ruffling his long hair as he did. As he reached to door, Iris called after him, “Cisco, the term you’re looking for his fiancée, and she’s upstairs in the med lab.”

 

Cisco turned and nodded to her, “Right…fiancée, is it bad that I’m still not used to calling her that?”

 

Barry nodded, “A little bit considering you proposed, but we won’t say anything,” he leaned down to kiss Iris on the forehead at that.

 

Cisco shrugged, “I proposed with a plastic cupcake topper ring from a party store because I lost the real one, I don’t think she’ll be too mad about it,” he waved them goodbye before heading upstairs, hoping he was right and hoping Barry would actually keep his promise to keep his mouth shut. The walk up to the med lab felt longer than usual, his tired legs and body making each step feel too slow. Tonight had been a tough fight, not only physically but mentally to, Barry wasn’t the only one who hated watching little kids in pain, and trying to comfort them all while simultaneously taking out their attacker had been ridiculously draining. All he wanted to do was find you, take you home, and maybe order a pizza if he could stay awake long enough to eat something.

 

When Cisco finally entered the med bay, he stopped short, confronted with the sight of you sitting at the bedside of a small boy, one of the ones from the orphanage. The boy was asleep, snoring softly with a bandage on his right arm from where the Scarecrow had gotten him in the middle of it all, and you looked positively hypnotized by his sweet face, staring at him with warm gentle eyes as you held his hand in yours.

 

“Uh…Y/N?” Cisco whispered, waving to get your attention as he approached the end of the hospital bed, “I thought all the kids who’d been injured had been transferred to the hospital?”

 

You nodded, gently releasing the boy’s hand as you stood to greet your fiancée, “They were,” you confirmed, giving Cisco a hug, “but he didn’t want to go with the others…he uh…he didn’t want to leave my side actually.” You smiled softly, a blush creeping up your cheeks as Cisco’s eyes widened.

 

“Babe,” he began hesitantly, “are you…are you breaking up with me for this kid?” he teased, making you stifle a giggle, “I mean he’s cute and all, but he’s kinda young don’t you think?”

 

“Cisco!” you admonished him in a whisper, earning a chuckle from him.

 

“I was just checking,” he whispered back as he kissed your cheek, “I mean the way you were looking at him when I came in made me think you were in love with him,”

 

You leaned into his arms, gazing back at the sleeping boy again fondly, “If I’m completely honest here,” you admit softly, “I kinda am…”

 

Cisco looked down at you with one eyebrow raised, “Serious?” he asked, “why?”

 

You shrugged, fidgeting slightly in his arms, “I don’t know…he’s sweet, when Caitlin was bandaging his arm he didn’t fuss at all, and he even said ‘thank you ma’am’ when she finished,” you looked up at him with sparkling eyes, “and he’s strong too, did you see how he he kicked that Scarecrow creep so he could get away from him? He’s pretty brave for a kid, I mean if I’d been in his place at his age, I would have bawled my eyes out, but not him…”

 

Cisco felt a lump in his throat as he listened to you, his arms tightening around your waist as he was reminded of how much he loved you. You cared so much for everyone else, it was one of his favorite things about you, and now listening to you talk about this kid with that look in your eye…he would have asked you to marry him all over again if he could, but he had a better idea instead. “You wanna adopt him?” he asked honestly, deciding that a month into your engagement or not, if you wanted to be this kid’s mom then he was 100% on board with being his dad.

 

Your eyes lit up like stars when he asked you, your head immediately bobbing in a vigorous nod, “Oh my god Cisco, really?” you asked, struggling to maintain a whisper, “we’re not even married yet, we haven’t even started planning the wedding, not to mention we’ve never talked about having kids-”

 

“Do you want kids?” he cut you off, asking his simple question.

 

You stammered, “W-well I…uh….yeah. Yes I do,” you nodded, “do you?”

 

Cisco nodded, “With you, sure,” he lifted a hand to caress your cheek, “you would make an amazing mom Y/N, and I already want to spend the rest of my life with you, so yes, absolutely lets have kids,” he nodded to the boy sleeping on the bed, “lets adopt this kid and show him what it’s like to have the coolest family this side of the multiverse, he already kinda looks like me anyway.”

 

You nodded, happy tears beginning to well in your eyes, “Yeah, you’re right he kinda does,” you agreed, comparing their dark colored hair, and remembering the way the boy’s big brown eyes had reminded you of Cisco earlier. You hugged Cisco close, your heart nearly beating out of your chest at the prospect of having a family with this man, it felt like a thousand Christmases all rolled into one. “I love you so much,” you whispered against his shoulder, never wanting to let him go.

 

“I love you too Babe,” he whispered back, kissing the top of your head. You stood there in his embrace for several minutes, languishing in the warmth that had spread through your soul. After a few moments, Cisco nodded to the boy once more, “So what's his name?” he asked, the question making you grin so wide it hurt.

 

You pulled away from him, making sure you could see his face as you revealed with a broad sunny smile “His name is Dante.”


End file.
